The legend Of Zelda: Goodbye Hyrule, Hello Earth
by Mysterious Voice
Summary: Link and Zelda are now on Earth and taken in to a family soon they start school. And they are the youngest couple. @Read and Reveiw@
1. Default Chapter

The legend Of Zelda: Goodbye Hyrule, Hello Earth.  
  
By: Mysterious Voice  
  
Chapter One: Justin and Jaci  
  
Note: Hey this is Mysterious Voice. I got this idea from another story.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Two people where sitting on a bench talking there names where Justin and Jaci.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Just so you know my name is Justin and my girlfriends name is Jaci, so that is where I got the names and no we are not married.  
  
They where married and where very rich, then they heard a very large noise, and a blinding flash.  
  
"What was that?" Jaci said in a scared voice.  
  
"I, I don't know!" Justin told her trying to sound brave.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Which I am! Uhh.. Back to the story.  
  
"I'll go check." Justin said as he got up to where the flash was.  
  
When he got there. Which was in the woods her found two people lying on the ground shaking.  
  
Justin motioned for Jaci to come over to the spot, and she did.  
  
"Who are you two?"  
  
"I am Zelda." A woman with blond hair and green eyes said.  
  
"And I am Link" I boy with blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Jaci asked them.  
  
"We come from Hyrule." Zelda told them.  
  
"Hyrule?" Justin asked.  
  
Then Zelda and Link took turns telling the story about Hyrule and what had recently happened. Gannon had destroyed Hyrule and Zelda and Link barely had escaped.  
  
"How old are you two?" Jaci asked.  
  
"We are both 16." Link told them.  
  
"What are your last names?" Justin asked.  
  
"Elias" Zelda told them.  
  
"Oh so you two are brother and sister?" Jaci asked.  
  
"No, we are married." Zelda said laughing a little bit.  
  
"At 16?" They asked.  
  
"It is a custom in Hyrule to get married early." Link told them.  
  
"Oh." Jaci and Justin Said at the same time.  
  
"You can live with us since your home was destroyed." Justin told them.  
  
So Justin and Jaci took Zelda and Link in their car and drove them to there new home.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Zelda said as Jaci and Justin pulled into the driveway of a huge house.  
  
Then Justin and Jaci gave them a tour of the house and said that they could have the guest room that was In the basement witch also had a bathroom.  
  
Later that night Jaci and Justin told Zelda and Link a lot about Earth. Then said that they where going to enroll Them into a school.  
  
"Really? We have had tutoring in Hyrule!" Zelda told them.  
  
"But you are going to have to learn some stuff about Earth." Justin Told them.  
  
"You are going to be in 11th grade. Ok?" Jaci told the couple.  
  
"And you will start next week which is the first day of school." Justin added.  
  
The next morning before school Jaci took Zelda to the mall to by some clothes. They let Link sleep. Zelda told Jaci how she had been a princess back in Hyrule. When they got back home Zelda was carrying a huge bag from American eagle. She took the bag down the stairs. And found that Link was awake. She gave him a green shirt and Jeans to put on. And she wore a pair of Kaki pants and a pink shirt.  
  
"Wow, you look hot!" Link said to Zelda. "Your cute your self!" She said as they kissed each other.  
  
**One week later**  
  
"Time for school!" They heard Jaci voice from up stairs.  
  
During the week they had learned how to drive and had gotten there drivers licenses. So Link drove Zelda and him to school. They looked at their schedules and saw that they had all their classes together.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Like it? I want 1 more review before I post another chapter. Ok? Good. Well @Read and Review@  
  
Bye! 


	2. MESSAGE PLEASE READ

CHAPTER HERE SOON! SORRY EVERY ONE I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH MY LIFE (SCHOOL, FRIENDS, FAMILY ETC...) PLEASE UNDERSTAND I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR EVEY STORY THAT I HAVE! THIS MY TAKE AWHILE SO PLEASE BE PATINT....  
  
~MYSTERIOSVOICE~  
  
ps. It's 6:00 in the morning ( 


End file.
